Where's Shippo?
by Junityke
Summary: The group wakes up to quite a problem. Perhaps InuYasha can clear things up a bit...
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first time writing a story so please if you review don't be too harsh. I hope you like it but if you don't, then please don't be too rude. I'm so fragile I might shatter into little (yet extremely good looking) pieces.

**_Where's Shippo?_**

"Sit boy!" yelled an infuriated Miko. The group was used to this sound by now, but not so early in the morning.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked the clearly confused hanyou.

"Don't play dumb with me!" yelled Kagome.

"I'm not playing!" InuYasha replied.

"Well he has a point there Kagome. Well done my friend." snickered the grinning monk.

"Quiet monk or I'll rip your head off!" yelled the aggravated half-demon.

"Calm down everyone. Now Kagome what was your reason for 'sitting' InuYasha?" asked the calm demon slayer.

"He knows why!" came the reply.

"What are you talking about?" asked InuYasha, who was now thoroughly ticked off.

"Where do you suppose Shippo is this morning, InuYasha?" asked Kagome sarcastically.

"Huh? ... Oh… whoops" said InuYasha who was semi-deep in thought.

"Whoops? That's all you can say? Go get him now!"

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"Yes, is everything alright?" added Miroku.

"I can't believe you InuYasha, what were you thinking? I know you two disagreed at times but I never thought you would do such a horrible thing!" asked Kagome.

"Yep, I remember now…" said InuYasha still semi-deep in thought.

"What happened you two?" asked a worried Miroku.

"Yes I want to know what is wrong!" exclaimed a scared Sango.

"How long has he been there?" asked Kagome obviously worried.

"Oh yeah… he's dead by now" said InuYasha with the same expression, seemingly ignoring Kagome's question.

"Dead!" was the group's reply.

>Gasp!

He killed Shippo!

Now review! Review! Review like you've never reviewed before! But remember little (good looking) pieces...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I was suffering from a severe case of laziness.

As the group stared at InuYasha, they where amazed at what they had just experienced, that is except for InuYasha, who kept the same nonchalant expression on his half-demon face throughout the whole day.

"I can't believe you InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Aww, give it a rest, you stupid wench! You've been yelling at me all day! Don't you ever shut up?" replied InuYasha.

"Why should I? You killed Shippo, you… you…" Kagome began stuttering. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Yeah, yeah you got it out now. Now will you shut up?" asked InuYasha, quite frustrated.

"What would possess you to kill Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Yes what did he do that was so bad that you would kill him?" Sango asked.

"Goodness! Don't you people ever get tired of asking questions? If I tell you will you get the hell off of my damn back?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes!" was the group's reply.

"Ok. The reason I killed Shippo is because…" He stopped suddenly.

"Because what InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Because…"

"Spit it out InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Because He saw me naked!" yelled InuYasha, who was now blushing.

The group looked puzzled, yet amused.

"And he saw everything. Everything! I was ashamed and to keep him from telling anyone I killed him."

"Well…" Kagome started trying to hold back laughter for the seriousness of the situation. "That's no reason to kill anyone! It was a mistake! You don't just go around killing people because of mistakes! That's just mean!"

"Take us to him InuYasha" said Miroku.

"Yeah, ok."

As the group walked through the woods they were silent. No one said a word and had it not been for the leaves and twigs on the ground there would not have been a sound.

When they finally got to the lake what they saw was not a pretty sight. It was traumatizing, appalling, and just plain wrong.

"InuYasha, you didn't!" yelled Sango in a fit of disgust.

"No! No! That's sick I would never…"

"You sick fiend!" yelled Miroku.

"I didn't! I didn't do THAT!" yelled InuYasha trying to defend himself.

"He didn't do that, guys. He wasn't like that when I found him. That is just sick!" explained Kagome.

What they saw was not for the squeamish. As a matter of fact, Sango threw up at the sight. It was something that you don't show to young children. It was wrong on so many different levels.

What they saw was


	3. Chapter 3

What they saw was Shippo, but in a very gruesome state. He was balled up on the branch of a tree, in the trunk of the tree, on the shore of the pond, near the tip of a brown rock. Yes, all at once. As they stared in awe at the horrible site, InuYasha's ears perked up. He started to creep slowly towards the brown rock.

Kagome started, "InuYasha, what are you do-"

He quickly shushed her.

He continued to creep up to the brown rock and picked up a stick. He slowly approached the rock. A squirrel ran by. He crept up quietly behind the rock. Everyone was silent. He lifted the stick. The squirrel choked on a nut. He slowly poked the rock and…

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

The rock roared at InuYasha. But it was no rock at all, it was a hungry panther. It had a piece of Shippo's head lodged in its teeth. It had blood trickling down its mouth. The squirrel was still choking. The panther jumped onto InuYasha's face and started scratching at it. InuYasha pushed the panther to the ground. He pulled out his Tetsaiga and sliced the panther in half. Just when he thought he had killed it, it came back together, almost like magic.

"That's no panther," said Miroku stunned. "It's a panther demon!"

"Well I can't let a little kitty keep me down, now can I? Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" said InuYasha.

The panther demon leaped at him and began to gnaw at his face. InuYasha took his sword and tried to slice the demon's head off. The panther moved so that InuYasha hit its arm instead. With a bloody arm, the panther demon swiped at InuYasha's torso.

"Rrr, I hate cats!" InuYasha yelled out.

Kirara quickly flew away. InuYasha was getting tired. He knew that he might not make it if he didn't think of something fast. Then, he noticed Shippo's right leg lying by his foot. He picked it up and waited until the panther demon growled at him again. When it did he threw the leg down its throat and caused it to start choking. The choking squirrel wandered into the scene and the panther and it started choking in unison.

Sango, feeling bad for the squirrel, carefully removed the nut making the squirrel very happy.

InuYasha, feeling bad from the panther, carefully removed its head making the panther very dead.

The panther's head fell off and rolled into the grass. Its body just fell. They all felt relieved, particularly the squirrel. As InuYasha put his sword back in its case, they all were silent. After a long time, Kagome broke the silence.

"Well, I think we should at least have a ceremony in honor of his death." she said.

"WHAT! After it tried to kill me? Are you mad?" InuYasha frantically asked.

"Not the demon you idiot, Shippo! You know, the little guy that used to travel around with us until you killed him over a trivial little incident?" Kagome replied.

"I sure will miss him," Sango said softly.

"Yes I will also miss him." said Miroku.

"Who are you guys talking about? Who are you gonna miss?" came a little voice from behind them.

They all turned around and saw something that shocked them.

So… that's my next chapter, yeah you guys probably know who it is, but read the next one n e way. Sorry it took so long to update, that laziness is an acute condition. Read and review, please and thank you!

0()0

_(Joo-Nee-Tee-Kay)_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of your nice reviews (and even for the not-so-nice ones). As requested I will put up the next chapter. Unfortunately, it is a short one. But, fortunately, it is a good one. I think you will all be pleased.

* * *

When they turned around they were shocked. So shocked in fact, that Kagome fainted. They all thought they would never see this person again and here they were staring him right in the face! The excitement was overwhelming; everyone rejoicing to see this person they thought was gone out of their lives forever. When Kagome finally came to, she started rejoicing right along with them. Kirara even let out an elated growl.

After they all stopped celebrating the return of their friend, they let their friend speak.

"It is good to see you all again too. I really did miss you for what little time I was gone."

"But where were you?" asked Kagome.

"I wasn't too far from here. I was just about half an hour away towards the east. I saw it one day when I was smaller and I've always wanted to go there. It's nothing really. Nothing but a pile of broken wood, shards of glass and dead bodies. I guess I let my curiosity get the better of me."

"We thought you were dead." stated Miroku.

"Oh no, I'm not dead, clearly as I'm standing right in front of you."

"Well how do you explain all the-" InuYasha started before he was cut off by Kagome.

"We missed you so much! We are so glad to have you back with us." she said.

"And I am equally as glad to be back with you."

"Yes, we weren't quite the same without you" Sango said.

"Aww, thanks guys" said Myoga.

* * *

**Yeah, bet you didn't see that one coming. It's not Shippo it's Myoga! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok. Now please review the story and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples. This chapter might be short, I don't know, It depends on how much I can get done really quickly, because I'm gonna be in Florida next weekend, which is when I really have time to write the stories, so we'll see how that works out. Anyway, here you go, chapter 5.

* * *

**

As Myoga was standing in front of them after a long trek, he noticed something was amiss.

"Hey where is your little friend with the big fluffy tail?" asked Myoga.

"You mean Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, yes. That's him. Where is the little fellow?"

"InuYasha killed him." Kagome, Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Hey! Don't blame me for that little nosy twerp's doings! It's not my fault he was snooping around when he should not have been! If any of you blame me for that again I swear I'll-"

"SIT BOY!"

In an instant, InuYasha found himself face planted in the ground.

"Why, InuYasha did you kill him?" asked Myoga.

"Because he's a stupid jerk!" Kagome said.

"Because he is an uncontrolled savage!" Miroku said.

"Because he is the most inconsiderate little nuisance ever!" said Sango.

"Because he was snooping around while I was in the nude! Goodness people leave me be about the little runt! Maybe if he wasn't so nosy and sneaky he would still be ali-"

"SIT BOY!"

Once again InuYasha found himself kissing the ground.

Myoga, trying to hold back laughter, managed to get out "So you killed him because you were walking around… naked?"

"Yeah." InuYasha said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Wow, InuYasha you really are an idiot!" He said while laughing hysterically.

Then (with the abnormal quickness of all anime) he popped up off the ground and started looking at the panther demon carcass. Whoa, what happened here?

"This is where InuYasha left Shippo's body. Then we came back and this demon had torn Shippo to pieces. InuYasha killed him." explained Kagome.

"I see, well that's unfortunate. Poor kid." said Myoga sympathetically.

Then out of nowhere, one of the smaller demons from the panther's lair came to seek revenge against those who had killed his master. He charged at InuYasha with swiftness and fury, but InuYasha simply smacked him and he went flying up into the air and disappeared like a star at sunrise.

"Wow! What happened here?" asked a voice from behind them as he was looking at the remains of the panther demon.

They turned around and saw somebody else they had not seen in a while.

"Oh, you. What do you want?" asked InuYasha.

"I sensed that Kagome was around so I thought I'd come over to see my future wife." said Koga.

"What! _Your_ future wife! Kagome would never like a loser like you!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Well I sure wouldn't want to live with you! If I see you with no shirt on you might suffocate me!" Kagome snapped back.

"Whoa! Somebody's angry. What happened?" asked Koga.

"InuYasha killed Shippo and fed him to a panther demon." said Myoga.

"I did not feed him to any panther! And I told you I only killed him because he was being a nosy, annoying, sneaky little-"

"SIT BOY!"

Once again InuYasha hurt the ground with his face.

"One more time wench, one more time! I swear I'll kill you!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

"Lay one hand on her and I'll rip your head off and pour rocks down your throat!" Koga yelled at InuYasha.

"Don't talk to InuYasha that way!" Kagome yelled at Koga.

"Yeah, don't talk to me that way!" yelled InuYasha.

"You don't yell either! You're going to kill me you say!" yelled Kagome at InuYasha.

"Well yeah! I'm tired of you always yelling SIT BOY then I end up with dirt up my nose!" yelled InuYasha to Kagome.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk she wouldn't have to resort to such violent measures!" yelled Sango at InuYasha.

"Well then what's your excuse?" asked Miroku.

"What do you mean?" yelled Sango at Miroku.

"Why do you always smack him is what he means!" yelled InuYasha to Sango.

"Nobody was talking to you InuYasha!" yelled Sango.

"Well nobody was talking to you when you butted into their conversation, either!" yelled Miroku.

"Yeah, so mind your own business!" yelled InuYasha.

"Don't yell at her!" yelled Miroku.

"Well stop yelling at him!" yelled Kagome.

"Everyone stop yelling!" yelled Myoga.

"Nobody was talking to you pipsqueak!" they all yelled in unison.

All of a sudden a giant flash of lightning fell from the sky and an indigo aura started to whirl around like a tornado. They all stopped yelling and everyone stared at the spinning presence. Once the spinning stopped, they saw someone standing before them. It was the ghost of Shippo. He began to speak.

"Hi guys. I've come to tell you all that I'm staying with Kikyo in the afterlife so if any of you want to see me just-"

suddenly, the panther demon's minion came fell back down from the sky and landed right on top of Shippo's ghost knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**Looks like I finished this one rather swiftly. Go figure. But anyway, about the story. ****I know what a way to end the story right? Well life goes on, except of you die... then I guess life doesn't go on. Well hopefully you don't die! Please review and tell me what you thin! Gracias y buenos tarde! Adios mi amigo y hasta luego!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I just noticed after I read the reviews that I made it seem like the story was over, and I did not mean for it to seem that way. I just meant that I was finished with the chapter and that I finished it before I went to Florida which was my goal. (Btw, Florida was super-fun and I want to go back forever). I fully intend on making another chapter, and at least 3 more before the story is done.**

**Later I speak at ye people. Hasta!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey to all my people! Sorry that I have not updated in a good while, but I've been busy with learning and JROTC stuff. Since I have my laptop now (yeah, Amber I'm just like you now) and I can easily connect it to the Internet, I should be able update regularly, except for the interval of June 24 – July 1, at which time I will be at Summer Camp for JROTC. So, I guess I can continue the story for now. So Junityke (soon to be AKA Sergeant First Class Junityke) says it starts right…**

**Now!**

When Shippo arose he rubbed his head and said, "What the heck happened?"

"Oh that was just a little panther demon minion. I knocked him up there a while ago." replied InuYasha.

"Oh, well anyway, after you spotted me, InuYasha," Shippo's ghost started

"_While you were sneaking around where you didn't belong" _InuYasha mumbled beneath his breath.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha fell into his usual spot, in the dirt. He really felt no need to get up this time, so he just didn't bother.

"Anyway, after he spotted me he was about to attack me and instead he threw me into a tree. I bumped my head on a branch and fell unconscious. Then after I awoke, I found myself stuck in the tree. I got a little hungry and remembered I had some food stashed in my tail in case of emergency. (Hey, I needed a place for the food, ok?) So I got it out and started to eat, but then I saw a little panther demon come along. I saw how hungry it was looking, so I threw it some food. It looked happy so I threw it a little bit more. But, after that time, a bigger panther demon came out and growled at me. I was so scared I jumped and I fell out of the tree. I tried my best to run away from the demon, but it caught me and ripped me to shreds. Then I was sent to the afterlife, where I met Kikyo. Oh, and by the way InuYasha, she's over you, she's found herself a nice dead man. She says she hopes you can still be friends."

InuYasha, heartbroken, tried to talk, but all he could manage was "Kikyo hates me…" in scattered whimpers.

Shippo continued, "So after she told me that she asked me if I wanted to see you guys again and I said yes so she sent me here to visit you guys."

"So does this mean that you will have to leave again soon?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, because we really will miss you" said Kagome.

"Yeah, you were the only one I actually liked, except for you my darling Kagome." said Koga.

"Well, I will have to leave eventually, but not right away." Shippo said.

"Oh, that's good. You're a good kid." Said Myoga.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Miroku.

"No, I'm fine but thank you. What's wrong with InuYasha?" asked Shippo.

They all turned to see InuYasha in a corner curled into the fetal position repeating "Kikyo hates me, Kikyo hates me, Kikyo hates me" while rocking back and forth.

This made Kagome a bit jealous, and the only thing she could think to do was yell what only she can.

SIT BOY!

InuYasha flipped and fell into the ground, then started to cry, and yell "SHE HATES ME! WHY! SHE FREAKIN HATES ME! YEAH SHE FREAKIN HATES ME! LALALALA! (I sure hope someone knows that song cause if not I'll feel pretty stupid.)

All of a sudden, a loud blast came from out of nowhere. It had so much impact it knocked them all onto their feet, and was at least 40 yards away. The group ran over to see what was happening, all except for InuYasha, who walked slowly after he finally got up, which was long after the rest of the group left. The when they got about halfway there, another blast came and knocked them down so hard they were sore when they got up. They got just about there, when a third blast came and knocked them down. The impact was so hard, though it knocked them unconscious.

**Well, how was that for a returning chapter? I don't know if I will be able to put up another chapter before I'm gone but I will try. And also, I have something to say to some of the people who will read this. To Amber, don't review if you don't have something positive or constructive because your reviews are rude, and I will get you back. _I know where you live. _To Charles, do not ever review my stories if you will call me Bianca (and that does not mean call me Shannon). To Shannon, umm… … … … I'm gonna be a sergeant first class. 0()0 _and yes I know you will be a first lieutenant. So what? _Ok, I'm done with the talking now. Review my story now please. THANK YOU!**


End file.
